


Happy Birthday

by childhood_ruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood_ruins/pseuds/childhood_ruins
Summary: Short birthday fic for myself and any other spiderio shipper who wants to join the party!
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and published this within six hours so yeet i hope y’all enjoy

“Happy birthday, baby~” 

Peter moaned into Quentin’s shoulder, arching his back against his bedroom wall. He wrapped his legs around Quentin’s waist.

“Have you enjoyed finally being 18?” Quentin grunted, thrusting into Peter so rapidly that he could barely respond.

“Uh-huh!”

“Really?” He said, shoving Peter into the wall. “Tell me what you liked best.”

Peter clawed desperately at Quentin’s back, voice shaking. “Well, I-I-I-I g-got to—ah~—hang out, w-with Ned, nngh~ N-Ned and MJ!” 

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! We- ah~ Mr. Beck!”

Quentin was busy lining the sensitive skin on Peter’s neck with hickies. “Hmm?”

Peter tried to peel himself away. “Quentin, I- ah- I h-have to- ah- be at the Avengers compound tonight!” He moaned out. “The marks w-won’t heal in t-time!”

“But you’re a grown man now, Peter~ Little love bites aren’t any of the Avengers’ business.”

“Q-Quentin. No.”

Quentin stopped. He dropped his face in Peter’s neck without further argument. Still giving him rapid, shallow thrusts; Quentin started kissing Peter’s chest instead.

“Oh,” a pleased moan fell from Peter’s lips like a purr. He shivered as Quentin’s tongue deftly, gently traced lines down his skin, complementing Quentin’s shift to deeper thrusts down below. An intimate air set upon the room as Quentin drew his hands to Peter’s hips, and Peter held the back of Quentin’s head. “Oh, Quentin~”

“That’s right, baby,” Quentin purred while Peter rolled his hips on his cock, tensing and then relaxing around it. “You’re doing so good.” 

Peter moaned. Quentin nipped lightly at his chest, as to not leave any lasting mark. “I’m gonna cum,” Peter whimpered, feeling the familiar heat in his groin.

“Hold on.” 

Peter whined as the warmth of Quentin’s tongue covered his too-sensitive nipple. “Q-Quentin.”

“I know, baby. My sweet little birthday boy.” Quentin moved one of his hands to Peter’s face.

“God, you’re not edging me all night again, are you?”

“Not this time, sadly.”

An emptiness filled Peter’s ass where Quentin had been a moment earlier. He gasped in instinctive disappointment.

“It’ll make clean-up easier,” Quentin said in that tone of voice that meant he didn’t want to do it, even if he was right.

“Yeah.” Peter slid from the wall to stand on the floor. He started to kneel, but Quentin made it down first. “Wha?”

“For the birthday boy,” Quentin smirked. In one practiced movement, he took Peter’s cock in his mouth and began to jack himself off. 

Peter stood—equal parts dumbfounded and aroused—and let his hands back down in Quentin’s hair. Quentin swallowed him down in ways to make Peter wish it could be his birthday more often. “H-holy shit,” Peter mumbled.

Quentin switched between taking Peter’s manhood whole and licking at it, looking up and burning his gaze into Peter’s memory. Peter, having already been on the verge of orgasm, couldn’t take it.

He held Quentin’s gaze as they came together. White strings of fluid shot into Quentin’s mouth, forcing a small moan from the sheer fullness it caused. Quentin’s cum mostly contained itself between his fingers, but drops of it fell to Peter’s floor. Panting, he pulled his head back and smiled up at Peter.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?”

Peter’s knees felt wobbly. “Yeah... oh boy, yeah.” He knelt next to Quentin, still shivering from the stimulation.

Quentin smiled, satisfied. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
